Cheers to Us
by MaKiNgMeBlUsH
Summary: Korra falls for a model and Asami falls for her boss. /"Bitch, pause. I think you need to sit the fuck down and reevaluate your life. Mako will never fall for a girl that makes the Jersey Shore seem smarter than herself. Get it, got it, good. Now have a wonderful Christmas, and thank you for shopping at Abercrombie and Fitch!"/ Makorra, Irosami, AU.
1. Prologue

**Cheers to Us**

_**Love is a ruthless game, unless you play it good and right. **_

_**Taylor Swift **_

**KOV**

It's Friday night again, you know what that means. If you don't, well it means another breakup, eating a whole carton of Ben and Jerry's, and then driving to an old, dirty bar, and drown in bottles of beer and vodka. That kind of usual, for Asami and me, I mean.

Asami slammed her bottle of booze down wagged her finger at me. She then flipped her hair and lazily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. This is absolutely why I hate it when she gets drunk.

"I'm tired of this bullshit, Korra!" she exclaimed at me. I sighed in agreement and Asami continued talking. "Every Friday night is the same thing, we both get dumped by some douche, and then we get wasted two hours after the breakup! We just can't do this any more, we're both 19 years old, and we just can't date a new guy every week."

I sighed and took another swipe of my beer. Asami did have a point, I think we've just been too caught up with guys that we forgot that we're still in college, that we're getting paid like minimum wage, we still have to pay off our student loans, and to top it all off, we have to pay for gas, food, and shit. It's definitely something that makeup sex can't help us with.

Asami and I have practically known each other since the seventh grade. Her father Hiroshi Sato, a CEO of a really famous company in NYC, which is just a couple minutes away from where we live, just leaves Asami to the wolves when she refuses to go to Harvard to take a major in business. He refuses to pay for her college tuition, so it was up for Asami to take up the responsibility of getting a job in college and get really good grades during high school so that she could come here.

And for me, hi I'm Korra. I moved to New York all the way from Alaska when I was 11. I just get really homesick sometimes. And now the fact that I'm in the real world, the world where the economy seriously stinks, doesn't really help at all. I never really grew up with a lot of money like Asami did, considering that my dad left and my mom worked two jobs. So, I had to man up and plan for my future. I had to get like really good grades, get a job, and write the most kick ass essay for me to get into NYU.

Asami and I are really different and alike in our own ways. I, for one, am going here to study medicine and hopefully become a doctor, and Asami's here to major in acting and film making. But I honestly doubt the fact that one day Asami will become a famous actress and live in L.A. Don't tell her that. The odds are is that she'll get no job and live with me for the rest of her life.

Asami and I dated a lot of guys ever since this new year of college started. All of them turned out to be total jerks. So, that's how we usually end up drinking our hearts out here, in this bar.

I sighed, "I know, Asami. I'm tired of this too. Maybe we should just stop dating guys for a while and focus on our future and college. Before you know it, we could be graduating from NYU, move to a different state, get married, and have kids."

Asami nodded. "You're right, Korra. I don't even know why we went on a dating frenzy, we're probably the well known sluts in our dorm."

I laughed. "People can think what they want." I looked at my phone to check the time. "Oh, shit! It's 1 in the morning, I have to go to work tomorrow!" I quickly grabbed my bag from the counter and pulled out a twenty to pay for our drinks. I grabbed Asami's wrist and dragged her out with me.

"Korra, wait up! Tomorrow's Saturday, I thought you don't work on the weekends." Asami pulled on the strap of her heels and stopped in front of me.

"Well, Tori told me that some models will be coming to take picture with the shoppers and that it will be crazy and that they'll need some extra workers to help out." Asami nodded in understanding. Cliché or not, but I work at Abercrombie and Fitch in Time Square. And in the spirit of Christmas, some models will be there to take photos with the shoppers. And if you mix crazy girls with some super hot ass models, someone always ends up dead or arrested.

"Hey, Korra can I come to work with you tomorrow? I'd like to take a peek at some of those models you've been telling me about," Asami said. I rolled my eyes. "Asami, less than twenty minutes ago, you just promised that we wouldn't date anyone, and now you're asking me if you can come to work with me to check out some conceited models!"

Asami shrugged, "I said 'check out', not date."

I rolled my eyes again and grabbed her wrists again. "You're still not coming. I rather not get fired again."

**Hey guys! Sorry, it's been a while, I was very busy with school and stuff like that. So I think that What to Expect When You're in High School is on a temporary hiatus, so that I can get a couple chapters in for this story during Christmas break!**

**I promise that this story will be longer throughout chapters, but this story depends on the reviews, favorites, and following. So, it's up to you guys for the fate of this story!**

**So, I hope all of you guys have a wonderful holiday! And try not to stuff yourself with too much food!**

**Chao!**


	2. I Hate My Job

**Cheers to Us**

_**Love is a ruthless game, unless you play it good and right. **_

_**Taylor Swift **_

**KOV**

Another thing that sucks about my job is, that I have to wake up 5 o'clock in the morning. Yeah, it's ridiculous, right? Apparently, according to my boss Tori, it gets really busy considering it's in Time Square. We'll we'd have more customers if the prices went down like 50%.

I could just get any old shirt from Target for like $10, but if I sew a little moose, it's magically $40. I'm not trying to be cheap, but that's ridiculous. If it was designer yeah, but no, people only come there when there are models, black Friday, Winter Sale, or after Christmas.

I got out of the shower and picked out my outfit for work. I decided on a black laced top, jeans, and combat boots. **(Link in profile. Shocker!)** I considered over bringing pepper spray in case there are any crazy people there, if you know what I mean.

As I came out of my room, I was met by Asami, who was in her work clothes as well. She had on a white lace peter pan blouse, a black blazer, black shorts, black lace leggings, and ankle booties. **(Link in profile, bitches.)** Asami really goes all out for her outfits for work.

Asami looked at me, obviously judging my outfit. "River Island top, A and F jeans, and Steve Madden shoes, it's obviously a 8.5," Asami said, expecting me to judge her outfit.

Don't ask, she made me memorize all the brands of clothing in our senior year. "Black and white lace, taken from page 27 on Teen Vogue, 10. So, why are you working today?" I asked, trying to change the topic from fashion.

I took out a bowl from a cabinet and poured myself some cereal. I sat down across from Asami and watched as she studied the new issue of Vogue. "Tenzin called me, apparently the new owner of the company arrives today, it's so sad that Zuko died."

Zuko was Asami's old boss. She was his assistant, and was really nice to her. He died about a week ago. And Tenzin, the successor of his father Aang, is the co owner of Aang's and Zuko's company, Avatar. They supposedly advertise for Vodka, which explains a lot for our problem.

I nodded, and ate some more cereal. "So, you're practically going to follow your new boss around."

Asami nodded and sighed. "I just wish that they would really listen to my ideas, but they don't take me seriously. They mostly don't take me seriously because of dad and the fact that I'm eighteen. Tenzin, Lin, and the others mostly just think of me as the latte fetcher."

I felt bad and rubbed her shoulder. "Hey," I said making her look up. "If they don't listen to the daughter of the most successful man next to Steve Jobs, it's their lost."

Asami nodded and smile. She stood up and put her magazine back onto the counter top. She grabbed her phone and purse and waved to me. "See you later, Kor. Care for some Chinese takeout later?"

I put my bowl in the sink and laughed. "Oh, course. See ya."

She winked and walked out of our place. I sighed and grabbed my phone and left. Time for my most boring job, with the most annoying boss, and in the most crowded city in the world.

**At A&F**

Tori handed me a bag filled with free coupons to hand to customers outside. "And Korra," Tori said before I walked out of the door. I turned around and put on a fake smile. "Yes, Tori," I said trying not to sound annoyed. She smiled, "Be nice to the customers this time and _don't_ hit on the models."

I fake saluted. "Aye, aye, captain." I walked outside the door to be greeted by the screams of desperate teenage girls flashing cameras and phones at two hopelessly, hot, ahem, I mean, weak models.

I sighed as I pushed through the crowd all the way until I reached the two models. I pulled out a whistle from the bag and blew it loud. Everyone covered their ears and I smirked in victory. I clapped my hands together and smiled. "Okay, listen people. There's only two models here and like two hundred of you guys, so get in line starting here," I said as I pointed in front of me.

Everyone started pushing and shoving until the point where everyone was in line. I smiled and turned around to the two shirtless models. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I started to stutter like a freak. "I…uh…ahem. I'm Korra and I'm guessing the both of you are Mako and Bolin." I stuck out my hand absentmindedly and mentally slapped myself for being too awkward.

One of them smiled back, while the other just rolled their eyes and just leaned against the wall. The nice one shook my hand. "Hi, I'm Iroh. Don't worry about my brother, he's normally like that."

I nodded, "How can someone so nice be related to that?" Bolin laughed. "I'm starting to like you, Korra. Shall we get this thing started?" I nodded and gestured for the first girl to come up here.

She handed me her phone and the girl got in between Mako and Bolin. They wrapped one arm around the girl and smiled. That Mako is really bipolar. But he's a cute model too. Awe, Korra, remember the promise. All guys are douches.

"Say cheese!" I tapped the button and the flash went off. I handed the girl her phone and gave her a coupon from the bag.

Lord, I can't do this for five more hours.

**At Asami's work place.**

**AOV**

Dear, lord I hate my job. No one takes me seriously here. I'm waiting in Zuko's old office for my new boss, when Pema, Tenzin's wife ,walks in.

I look up from my clipboard to look at Pea. She smiles at me and sits down at a chair across from me. "Can I help you, Pema?"

She nods at me. "I like you, Asami. You're an intelligent young woman. Just let them hear you out, and maybe someone will consider your ideas. Just speak out."

I sighed, "Well, it's really not that easy, Pema. If I speak out, they might laugh at me or I might even get fired." Pema looked at me with sympathy. "Well, in life, you have to take chances. Who knows, maybe there will be some good in the bad."

I smiled at Pema as she stood up. "Thanks, Pema. It really means a lot."

Pema smiled back at me. "I hear that the new owner is really cute."

I blush as she closes the door. Maybe I should speak out. Odds are, I could get fired. Well, Asami, sometimes in life, you have to overcome. Whoa, what was that, Asami? You sound like God or some minister.

I really wish Korra was here.

**Hey, guys! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. And guess where I'm writing this chapter? You're correct if you guessed NYC! I'll be in Time Square tonight for New Years.**

**Time for some ball dropping, Psy, Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, Rita Ora, and a bunch of other people!**

**I hope you guys enjoy your vacation while it lasts and don't drink too much!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
